Molly Schultz
American |status = Deceased |pob = |dod = 2013 |home = Los Santos |family = Unnamed daughter |affiliations = Devin Weston Merryweather Security |vehicles = Red Cognoscenti Cabrio |businesses = Senior Vice President and General Counsel Lawyer |lifeinvader = Molly Schultz |gender = F |games = Grand Theft Auto V |voice = Elizabeth Mason |size = 230px }} Molly Schultz is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series, appearing as a main character and the quinary antagonist in Grand Theft Auto V. She is Devin Weston's lawyer, as well as the Senior Vice President and General Counsel to his business. History Background Molly Schultz graduated from Vespucci University with a degree in Law and an Msc in Corporate Raiding from ULSA. After training at Feist & Welch, she spent five years working for the in-house Litigation team of Globe Oil before moving to Redwood Cigarettes, where she successfully overturned 26 class action lawsuits linking tobacco to lung cancer. She was then headhunted by Devin Weston at a 'Resistance Training in Rwanda' benefit workout in 2009. Events in GTA V As Weston's trusted lieutenant, Schultz often handles the contacts between Weston and the three protagonists. Her final appearances come when she is told by Weston to take and store a copy of a film produced by Michael De Santa and Solomon Richards to her flight. Unwilling to surrender his first movie, Michael pursues her to the Los Santos International Airport. Although Michael's intention is simply to speak to Molly and get the film back, Molly panics and wrongly assumes that he is trying to kill her. After a big chase on the runway, Schultz crashes her car on the side of Weston's Hangar. She makes an attempt to escape Michael by running to a Jet in Weston's hangar. However, one of the turbines sucks in Schultz, shredding her to death. It is implied throughout the game that Molly is in love with Devin Weston. On Weston's Lifeinvader page, Schultz invites Weston to spend the night at her house or at least pass by her house in case he was hungry to serve him something to eat. Trevor Philips appears to have a crush on Molly, but she finds him repulsive. Weston does not appear to reciprocate Molly's feelings (and describes her as "highly strung" to Michael), as Franklin Clinton tells Molly that he won't fall in love with her no matter how hard she tries. Missions Appearances ''Grand Theft Auto V'' * Blitz Play (Post-Mission phone call) * I Fought the Law... * Eye In The Sky * Deep Inside (Voice) * Pack Man * Legal Trouble (Death) ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Import/Export *She can purchase a collection comprising of a Sabre Turbo Custom, a Tampa, and a Mamba from the ''GTA Online'' Protagonist. Gallery Molly_Schultz-GTAV-bedevinweston_Profile.png|Molly's profile on bedevinweston.com Molly-GTA5-noglasses.jpg|Molly without glasses. Molly_Schultz_GTAVe_Demise.png|Molly after being sucked through a jet engine. Additional.jpg|Molly's extra clothes Gta v molly legal trouble thumbnail.png|Molly making an attempt to escape Michael with a copy of a film produced by him Trivia *Molly is the first antagonist in GTA V whose death is confirmed as canon. **Although, in the Grand Theft Auto Online ''mission "Casino - Strong Arm Tactics" it was confirmed canon to kill the other 4 antagonists of GTA V, making Molly the first antagonist to confirm her death as canon. *In [[Grand Theft Auto Online|''GTA Online]] character customization's lifestyle, if the character is female and "Doing Legal Work" is heavily assigned, the character might get Molly's outfit. *Schultz's phone number is 346-555-0174. If the player dials this number after "I Fought the Law", they will be directed to Cletus Ewing's voicemail. The reason is unknown. *She has unused clothes found in the game files. Those consist of differently colored suits, a skirt, a light sweater and a scarf. *Molly's name and appearance may be a reference to Molly McIntire of the American Girl series, specifically in the book A Spy on the Home Front where Molly McIntire spends time with her friend Anna Schulz and her family. In addition, Devin Weston's surname may have been taken from the novel, as Anna's father Fritz works at a garage in Weston, Illinois. Navigation de:Molly Schultz pl:Molly Schultz es:Molly Schultz fr:Molly Schultz pt:Molly Schultz Category:Characters Category:Characters in GTA V Category:Deceased characters Category:Antagonists